LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: You know the song of 1D Live while we're young, right? Then Come and read this, Cheezy, Corny, cute and fluffy fic i made! The outcome is Sweet! Natsu Waits for Lucy... Waiting... till she come... Few pairings same as ONE THING FIC i made, NaLu, GrUvia, JeRza, GaLe, and CaPpy... Enjoy LETS LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG!


**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is not mine, it's all Hiro Mashima's and the song isn't mine, it's by One Direction...**

**( SF )#5. LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG  
**

**( NxL: Yay!~ My 5th song fic! XD )**

* * *

**( NxL Please don't forget to review! XD and if you want to suggest and chat me more, PM me here, if you don't have account, you can see me on facebook just search NxLFlamingKey... Have a great day! and MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! )**

* * *

It's a great sunny day at Fiore, Natsu waked up early and he was glooming as if he had dreamed that he finally met Igneel, unknown to him Happy was smiling as if Carla finally accepted the offer of fish… yes… maybe… the heat was affecting their brain… The two walked out of their house with a smile plastered on their faces.

Then the two finally came in front of the guild's doors… Natsu kicked the doors open… He then marched in with Happy flying his side. "Good Morning Mira" He smiled and waved at Mira, and greeted the others too, he sat by the counter. That time Gajeel was trying to fix his guitar, checking the tune. "What's with the weird smile Flame-brain?" Gray asked with a smirk on his facing trying to tease Natsu. But Natsu ignored him and started to hit the table with an unknown tune, trying to concentrate on waiting someone to came, the combination of Gajeel and Natsu's unknown tune was getting some of the guild members attention, until Gray was totally pissed off, cause he was trying to get his attention for more than an hour. He was about to shout at Natsu when Lucy came, opening the Guilds doors and started to greet everybody in the guild. As she came he hits the table a bit stronger making the guild hear it more drawing everyones attention, Gajeel heard it too and he did the same on strumming his guitar.

* * *

**- Live while we're young-**

( Warning: Fangirling moments starts here )

( The ones that are _Italic_ are Background moments during the scene )

**Natsu:** *Natsu then turns around, standing up from his chair and smiled at Lucy then he started to sing* Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, *and he repeated again, going near her* I'm waiting on ya… Come on and let me sneak you out *he grinned at Lucy*

_( Lucy: … *she was blushing like a tomato and speechless as if she saw her future* )_

_( Mira: kyaaah~ *her eyes starting to glow and shape like diamonds* )_

_( Gajeel: So that's what it is… Gi hee~ *he continues on his guitar* )_

_( Levy: *she smirked at Lucy and say* I told you so~ )_  
**Happy:** *then Happy joins in* And have a celebration, *he repeated* a celebration

_( Mira: *she starts to draw something and show it to Lucy* )_

_( Lucy: *Jaw dropped* )_

_( A/N: *Her jaw dropped because of Mira's drawing, It's because it's beautiful and surprising she can draw well, Her drawing was a wedding gown… Who wouldn't be great when it comes to this anyways…* )_  
( THAT MOMENT THE HEAT OF THE SUN WAS GETTING STRONGER AS IF IT WOULD BURN A PERSON WHEN YOU STEP OUTSIDE THE GUILD OR YOUR HOUSE )

**Gajeel:** *Then Gajeel joins in* The music up,*Strumming his guitar harder* the windows down… *he smiled and the others agreed and closed the windows*

_( Levy: *speechless* )_

_( Lucy: *cough* Ehem, someone's gonna sing for you too… *she poked Levy* )  
( Levy: *being poked by Lucy, still speechless and not moving* )_

_( Gray: You're *he smirked evilly walking to Natsu ready to kill him* gonna get it… )_

**Gray:** *Gray was totally pissed off and he walks near Natsu, until his eyes met with Juvia's eyes* Yeah, we'll be doing what we do *Instead of walking near Natsu to kill him, he put it aside and walks near to Juvia with a smile* Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too *putting his hands in his pockets*

_( Juvia: Gray-sama~ *blushing as Erza's hair color* )_

_( Mira: *fangirling* )  
_**Gajeel:** Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do *he smiled at Levy* Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight *he smiled strumming his guitar*

_( Levy: Ga-jeel! *she shouted with happiness and shyness, blushing more than ever* )_

**Natsu:** *He then jumps up the table and stands on it* Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun *He jumps on it* I know we only met but let's pretend it's love… *he smiled at Lucy that warms up your heart*  
**Gray:** And never, never, never stop for anyone *He joins with Natsu*  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young! *Gray then later jumps down*  
_( A/N: Poor table~ )_

**[ ALL FT MEMBERS ]** *other members joins jumping the table, others go for the beers and joins with Cana, others sings with them with happiness*

Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

**Natsu:** *Natsu jumps down the table and walks to Lucy* Hey girl it's now or never, *he then holds her hand* it's now or never…

_( Lucy: O/O )_

_( Levy: Ehem!... )  
_**Happy:** *Happy flies towards Carla* Don't over think just let it go…

( Carla: Ha-ppy… *her cheeks tinting light pink* )  
**Jellal:** *He then appeared and join as well* And if we get together, *he walks to Erza* yeah, get together…

_( A/N: o.o Is Erza's hair covering her face? But her eyes are still visible? )_  
Natsu: Don't let the pictures leave your phone… *he then lifts her hand up and kissed it*

_( Mira: Kyaaah!~ )_

_( SFX: Blag! )_

_( Elfman: Mira-nee!... *then he smiled* )_

_( Mira: *she fell of total happiness and a plastered smile left her face* )  
_  
**Gray:** Yeah, we'll be doing what we do *He walks near Juvia holding her hand* Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight… *He then hugs her*

_( A/N: Oh, Looky~ A topless guy hugging Juvia )_

_( Juvia: Gray-sama… *she hugged back* )_

**Natsu:** Let's go [ Gray join in ] crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun… *they shouted*  
Jellal: I know we only met but let's pretend it's love… *He hugged Erza from behind and kissed her*  
**Gajeel:** And never, never, never stop for anyone! *He throws his guitar somewhere and walks near to Levy smiling and…*

_( Levy: *blushing so madly hug Gajeel back tighter, as if she won't ever let him go* )_

_( Gajeel: *Gajeel smiled at Levy* )_

_( Some members: Gah! *jumping away from his guitar* )  
_**Gray:** Tonight let's get some and live while we're young!  
**[ ALL FT MEMBERS ]** *Still doing the same as the previous one, but some of the barrels were broken and spraying itself in the guild like a rain, wetting every guild member*

Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young  
Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

**Natsu:** And girl, you and I *He put his hands on her cheeks* We're about to make some memories tonight~ *kissing Lucy at her lips*

_( Lucy: *All she could do was kiss him back to and enjoy the moment* )  
_**Gray:** I wanna live while we're young! *He shouted happiness flow through him*

_( *Natsu and Lucy broke the kiss because they need more air* )_

_( Juvia: *Kissed Gray* )  
_**Natsu and Gray:** We wanna live while we're young! *they then hold their girls at their waist*

**Gray:** Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun! *he raise his left arm*  
**Jellal:** I know we only met but let's pretend it's love! *he hugged Erza tighter*

_( Erza: Je-llal… *She's a bit of jelly and red right now…* )_  
**Natsu:** And never, never, never stop for anyone! *He raise his right arm*  
**Happy:** Tonight let's get some and live while we're young! *he gave a fish with a bow, cute bow tied on it for Carla*

_( Carla: *she accepted it* )_

**Natsu:** Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun! *He slowly walked out with Lucy*  
**Jellal:** I know we only met but let's pretend it's love! *and same as the other song-fics I made they disappeared*  
**NaLu, GaLe, JeRza and GrUvia:** And never, never, never stop for anyone! *they shouted as they escaped before who knows who'll wake up*

_( A/N: *winks* Mira~ hehehe… )_

**Happy and Carla:** *the two exceed shouted as they fly through every corner of the guild* Tonight let's get some and live while we're young!

**[ FT MEMBERS ]**

Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
C'mon, young  
Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young

* * *

NEXT ONE DIRECTION SONG FIC WOULD BE: What make you beautiful, Up All Night  
NEXT SONG FIC AFTER THIS: Lucky

* * *

IS IT GOOD? IS IT GREAT? IF IT IS GREAT, SUGGESTIONS ARE OPEN... PLEASE I NEED IT SOMETIME~ PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! XD

And Also check out the other Fics i made! Arigatou! ^^


End file.
